Bella's fighting back
by Jane McCarthy
Summary: Set in Port Angeles when she gets lost and is found by the gang. Bella’s secret is about to be unearthed and how will she deal when her past comes back to haunt her. A supernatural/ twilight story. The Volturi are on their way. Retry so wish me luck.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok everyone I'm continuing this story due to the fact that I got so many people asking me to do it and I got bored of saying I don't know how. I have come up with a plan and hopefully I will get a little further this time. Here's Chapter 1 for you.**

Set in Port Angeles when she gets lost and is found by the gang. Bella's secret is about to be unearthed and how will she deal when her past comes back to haunt her. A supernatural/ twilight story. The Volturi are on their way.

Bella POV

Damn it. Why can't I have a built in map in my head somewhere. Now I'm lost. Great. I rounded the corner and almost walked into a gang of men. Even better. They spun round and saw me. I pulled my coat tight and tried to get by.

"Where you going honey"

"Yeh where you going?"

"Come back and play"

"Don't touch me or you will regret it." I know they won't listen but maybe I might get some fun out of this trip after all. Maybe I can beat my record. 20 unconscious in 1 minute. Tough but I'll try. They still continued to surround me. I played the scared little girl act. My façade broke when one of them touched my ass. Big mistake. That was it now I'm mad.

I pushed them away so I had some space. They complied thinking that I was going to help them out in some way. Huh. As if. I seductively pulled my extra long trench coat that I hadn't taken off all day down to reveal my outfit. My blood red corset and tight black jeans. Ribbons wrapped round my arms and my secret holders for my knives. My gorgeous knives that could kill anything that I want. Woo go me. They looked at me in awe. I was the sweet innocent type that read endless amount of books and had an A* average. Not that I was complaining but I knew how to look after myself. The gang started to close in again excited by the revealing outfit. Their eyes roamed my body. I almost shuddered. When they were close enough I pulled out the knives. They were shocked. Good. With quick and precise movements 2 were unconscious in 30 seconds and in the dumpsters. The men seemed to realise that I wasn't going to go without a fight. They closed in ready to fight. Ha they can try. I heard a car swerve and speed towards us. All the gangs' eyes on the mysterious car I took my moment and hit them all on the head. Each one collapsed to the ground. The car stopped in front of me and out got Edward Cullen. His eyes raked my body before they settled on the knives and the 6 unconscious bodies on the floor.

"Well you aren't at all late." I hissed. I knew he was following me. Still he was a vampire and he was obviously new so I should cut him some slack. I needed to meet his coven so I could organise some rules.

"Well…u…what the…" he was stuttering. I rolled my eyes and picked up my coat from the floor. I stride into car door and get in. He shuts his mouth and gets in the driver's side next to me.

"Take me to your leader" I giggle. Obviously he didn't appreciate me trying to lighten the mood. We sat in silence until I remembered my 'friends' that I left behind. I whipped out my phone and dialled Jessica.

"Bella, Where are you? Are you Ok? You didn't meet us and we got worried."

I sighed and cut of her rant.

"Jess, Stop I'm fine I can take care of myself." Edward snorted next to me.

"Understatement" he muttered.

I glared at him but told Jessica that I was going home with an acquaintance and that I would see her at school on Monday. I hung up and faced forward. Silence again. We were passing forks now, still in silence. We were heading towards the forest now. Along a dirt road. Up towards a Victorian house. It was beautiful. Trust vampires to get the most beautiful house in the area. He pulled over and got out. I followed him up to the door and entered. Taking in all my surroundings and committing them to memory incase of an escape. Everyone was there. Edward made his was over to a blond male he was older than the others. Edward spoke in vampire speed. Telling him that I knew about us and that I wanted to talk to them he also couldn't read my mind.

"You know that I can hear you and yes I do wanna talk to you about some rules."

They all stared at me in disbelief. Great surprised vampires even better.

"I say we kill her." The blond piped up. They all turned to look at her.

"You really wanna try that?" I snarled at her. She glared daggers at me and I removed my coat. Ready to fight and knives out. They all looked at me. Jaws dropped to the ground.

"Ok here are the rules. You live your lives I live mine. You stay out of my way and I do not get in yours. No hunting in the immediate area and no telling anyone about me. You know me as Bella Swan, the new girl that keeps to herself. Any attempts to silence me will consequence in death. Everyone clear good." I pulled out of my fighting stance and turned to leave. I saw a plan flicker in the blonde's eyes as I turned to the door. Seconds later she was behind me and I had my knife out and to her throat. Everyone was gasped.

"I said any attempts to silence me would result in death. Do you have a death wish?"

The muscular one stepped forward and I let the blond go. That was too easy.

"Fine, I realise you have questions. I sense two humans in this house and I want you to bring them here." The leader or so I assumed nodded to the other blond male and the pixie like girl before they ran off. They came back with 2 disgruntled looking males. Great what have they done this time? Their eyes lit up when they saw me. I rolled my eyes and turned towards the leader.

"You are vampires and we…" I gestured to the boys "are hunters and I am currently on holiday but it keeps on getting interrupted when I have to come and save these bozos time again and take care of gangs of horny perverts."

"How many this time? Did you beat the record?" Dean piped up. I turned to him and grinned.

"6 and no they were distracted by vamp no 1 here so I can't claim the fight on my own. Why the hell do I have to always come and save your asses? All the time. You promised I could have a peaceful holiday no demons, shape shifters, vampires, werewolves or supernatural species of any kind and here you are once again. You owe me big time brother." By now my anger was showing. They looked at me scared. Brothers. What you going to do with them?

"Sammy what did I tell you. Make sure Dean does what I say. How did you get caught?"

Sam looked at me guiltily. I turned to the Cullen's. The blond leader stepped forward.

"Let me introduce me to my family. I am Carlisle; I work at the hospital as a surgeon. This is my wife Esme. She's an interior designer from home. Then we have our 'children'. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward." He pointed to each in turn. This was interesting. Polite vampires. And one worked in a hospital. Talk about weird.

"Well since your being polite I might aswell be. I am Isabella Swan Winchester. And tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber over there are Sam and Dean Winchester, my soon to be ex-brothers."

"Hey, that's not nice Iz. And can I be tweedle dum then cuz its Dean's fault we're here?"

"Nice dude. Dob me in why don't you."

"Shut it you two." I snapped at their little argument. I picked up my coat.

"Sorry Iz" They both said.

"We'll talk about this when we get back but now…" I turned to the Carlisle. "Can you get your 'children' to release my brothers please. Then we can leave."

Carlisle nodded and ones holding Sam and Dean, Alice and Jasper, released them. They walked over to me standing infront of me protectively. I rolled my eyes and pulled them towards the door. The Cullen's now knew the rules. We could live quietly. The boys still refused to budge. Now I was mad. I grabbed an ear each and twisted until they cried out in pain but started to move toward the door.

"Owww. Iz let go. We're going, we're going." We got to the door but it was blocked by a big looking Emmett.

"Sorry you know our secret you can't leave."

"I know more about secrets than you do sunshine" I snapped back angrily. My brothers started to back away. My anger towards them and then on top of that my anger towards the Cullen's right now was making me shake. I turned and walked to the centre of the room.

"Let us leave." I growled angrily. My brothers were now up against the wall looking at me with sad expressions on their faces. The Cullen's surrounded me. They obviously knew my brothers wouldn't leave without me. Their closeness was the final straw. My eyes turned red my coat fell to the floor. Wind blew my hair wild and I slowly rose into the air. Levitating a few metres above the floor I slowly descended. Eyes closed I looked towards the floor until I suddenly snapped my head up eyes black. The Cullen's backed away cautiously. My brothers were use to this. I looked round at them. I could feel the snarling look on my face. They were stunned. In fact stunned is an understatement. I hated changing into a vampire.

"WH…at……are…you?!" someone stuttered.

"Your worst nightmare" I snarled they backed away quicker now. Knives out and ready I stood silently waiting for an attack.

"Bells…please…listen to us…calm down" my brothers were panicking now. I had never changed so quickly. I sighed. I knew they were right I had to let this go. Relax Bella Relax. I pulled back the blades and stood up straight. Still a vampire I calmed and my eyes returned to brown.

"Sorry, you don't want to make me mad." I was apologising. Wow that's a first.

"Wow Iz did you just apologize for going vamp on us?" Sam said this like I did something alien and signalled the takeover of the earth.

"Yes Sammy and no that's never going to happen again. I didn't need to get so mad."

The Cullen's were still stunned.

"What are you?"

"How did you just change into a vampire?"

"How did you stay human all this time?"

"Why did you change?"

"Where did you learn to fight?"

"Who changed you?"

"What do you mean hunters?"

Questions kept pouring out of their mouths so quick I didn't have time to answer them.

"Boys go home NOW. We will talk later but go now and I won't hurt your precious car." The boys jumped and ran for the door. The Cullen's looked after them. I sat on the couch and made myself comfortable.

"Ok, I'm a superior vampire; yes I just changed back into this form, I stayed human because its nicer to give human perverts a chance before I knock them unconscious, I changed because I got angry at you and at my brothers, I learned to fight from my brothers and I taught myself most of it though, I don't know who changed me but they thought that I would be their mate as soon as they did, and by hunters I mean hunting down and killing demons and all dangerous creatures that could harm humans including myself. This is why my brothers carry a special gun that can kill me and anything else. Like my knives." The only problem with my story is that I did know who changed me and he was not a force to be reckoned with.

"How did you escape the Volturi's notice all this time?"

"Who said I did?"


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed. "Aro took to treating me like his personal pet." Spat out the words. That old fart disgusted me. I remained calm though.

"I finally had enough and fled. Since I travel a lot with the boys they are having a hard time tracking me. Plus I'm pretty sure they don't exactly know what to do when they find me. I'm not exactly easy to kill" I laughed humourlessly to myself. The Cullen's took seats infront of me all of them stunned and curious to say the least. I decided to take my leave.

"Well seeming as you know the rules and the consequences of breaking those rules I really must be going. I still need to sort out tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber. But what can I do, brothers are impossible." I stood up and made my way to the door.

"Cya at school" I called as I left and shut the front door behind me.

Alice POV

_OMC OMC. She is soo cool. I can have another shopping partner. Oh I wonder if she will play Barbie Bella with me. She looked hot in that fighters outfit. I wonder if she needs a new wardrobe. Huh I must check. I should go over there and look. Oh well. I'm so excited._

Emmett POV

_Cooooool. She's soo hot. Opps. No I love Rosie. Please don't tell her that Edward. _Edward was giving me funny looks from where he sat. We were all sat in comfortable silence. Everyone thinking about what had just happened. _Maybe she will have an arm wrestling match with me. Everyone here is getting boring they don't even try anymore. Or maybe baseball. We could use the practice. She looked soo hot in that corset, I wonder what rose is planning for tonight. _Edwards face was contorted as I played scenes of rose in my head. That'll teach him. _Mwhahahahahaha_.

Jasper POV

_Soo much confusion_. My little pixie next to me and Emmett across the room where the only ones emitting excitement. _I had to admit she was impressive. I wonder why Edward is feeling love right now. Someone has a crush_. Hehehe. God I sound like Emmett. I hope Edward is happy. She's very beautiful.

Carlisle POV

What on earth just happened? She must be very powerful. To change from human to vampire is an amazing gift. I must look it up in my books upstairs. I wonder does she eat or sleep while she's human? Does she need to drink? How did she escape Aro? Did she share his diet? Why didn't I see her when I visited? I must ask her when I next see her. How did she handle the bloodlust from her own brothers?

Sammy POV

Oh no were in so much trouble when Iz gets back. If she wrecks the impala then dean will have a cow and we won't get anything done when he starts to mourn. So we high tailed it back to the car and sped outta there.

"You know were screwed right." I said as dean unlocked the motel room. We had driven back and now waiting for Iz to come shout at us.

"Yeh I know but how is it our fault that demons are on the loose and wanna kill humans and take over the mortal world and forever stay outta hell. I mean we didn't exactly ask for this gig did we?" Dean exclaimed. We sat on the beds and waited. A few minutes later in stormed Iz in human form. Less dangerous but still just as mad. I let out an audible gulp as she stormed in and threw herself onto the crappy motel sofa provided in our substandard room. We watched in silence as she took calming breathes and relaxed. Dean and I shared a look and slowly approached her and sat beside her. Dean manoeuvred her so she was lying on his lap and I pulled her feet onto mine. She sighed again and opened her eyes.

Dean POV

Here it comes. I was bracing myself for the shouting and screaming about how stupid we are but it never came. Instead she just snuggled into us and closed her eyes and hummed an unfamiliar tune under her breathe. Sammy and I both visibly relaxed and watched her slowly drift into unconsciousness. We were alive. For now.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV

My pillow was moving. I swear I'm going crazy. Not that I'm not already but still. I shifted a little and almost fell off something so I cranked my eyelids up and realised I was laying on a couch on top of Sammy and Dean. I remembered my anger yesterday and cringed. They were stupid but I have to admit that I missed them and was glad to see them.

I wriggled a bit but couldn't get comfortable again so unlatched the grips of the sleeping (and in Deans case snoring) boys and made my way to the bathroom. I was a mess. Hair was a haystack and clothes wrinkled and imprinted on my skin. I tried my best to fix myself up and when I exited the bathroom I found the boys awake and dressed. I gave them a small smile and was wrapped immediately in warm hugs from them both.

" I'm sorry. I'm just so stressed with all the demons and being on holiday and then finding vampires in the area. I shouldn't have blown up like that. Please forgive me." I was almost in tears as I begged them. Dean was staring at me in shock and Sammy in sympathy.  
"Hey Iz don't worry 'bout it. It's not your fault." Dean reassured me.

"Yeh Iz we don't mind. In fact we do kinda deserve it. Not death but something" Sam pitched in.

They were the only people to see me as me and understand why I kept up all my defences. They knew little about me I made sure of that and they still loved me enough to forgive me for threatening them and their precious car. And with that we proceeded to spend the rest of the day catching up and talking about the hunts they did while I was away.

**Time skip to Monday morning**

There was no way that Sam and Dean could get away with high school so they couldn't come with me but they could pick me up. I decided that I would drive my baby. I loved my bike. It was a midnight blue Ducati that glistened and shone because I polished in the little free time I got between keeping the dumb asses alive and killing mythical creatures and knocking out perverted teenagers. It was my pride and joy.

Jaws were dropped around the parking lot as I sped into the lot and parked in my usual spot. Oh no I just spoilt the 'I'm so innocent and naive' facade. Whoop de doo. I dismounted and pulled off my helmet. I think half the school population caught flies now and were staring wide eyed at my baby as I pulled out my books and junk before locking and going to homeroom.

I spend the entire day being stared at and examined by my fellow pupils. It was starting to get on my nerves but I kept control. The only ones that didn't seem to be staring was the Cullen coven. They all concentrated on anything but me, except for Edward. He seemed to gaze at me every so often when he thought I wasn't looking and then return to what he was doing disappointed. Weirdo. Anyway by lunch I was fed up of the stares and when all went quiet as I entered the cafeteria I sighed to myself and basically yelled at them.

"Take a FLIPPIN' PICTURE IT'LL LAST LONGER"

They all hurriedly turned around to their tables and proceeded to gossip about me. Ughh. Highschoolers. They all need to grow up** (No offence to anybody as I am one too)**

I stormed over to my table and sulked into my food when a bouncing pixie like creature caught my eye as she bounded across the room. Effectively silencing the gossip as the student population stopped and stared at her. She stopped at my table and bounced on the spot. I smiled slightly and looked at her questionly. Instead of talking she just took my tray in one hand and pulled me up by my elbow and practically dragged me to her family. Surprisingly I let her.

Edward POV

What was Alice doing. Secretly jumping like a excited pixie on the inside but still. Bringing _her_ over here. As she got closer I felt happier and happier. So much so that Jasper gave me a quizzical glance. When they got to the table Alice proceeded to dump her tray with ours and push her into the seat next to me. Alice then wordlessly sat on jaspers lap where she proceeded to calm slightly and stop bouncing.

"hey" she offered quietly.

"Hey Bella. Hows you? What lessons have you had today? What are you doing on Friday? Do you wanna go shopping? Ohhhhh we can go shopping after school and then you could have a sleepover at our house?" Alice continued to ramble before jasper quietly whispered something in her ear to which she stopped rambling and pouted with full on puppy dog eyes.

"Please come shopping with me. Please Please Please with a cherry on top."

Bella was still looking at her with an unreadable expression.

"I hate shopping" She stated unamused. Alice on the other hand gasped, shocked

(AN : Just a short one im afriad. I need some serious ideas here so if you have any PM me or review. But please review anyway btw.) 


End file.
